


My Run

by saladfingers



Category: Zoboomafoo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Zoboo and the Kratt brothers imitate the animals





	My Run

The Kratt brothers learned about climbing.

They justified wolves’ not-so-fierce nature.

They built a dam for a joyous beaver.

Zoboo helped them babysit an extra-large litter of puppies.

Chris and Martin tried running like lots of different animals.

“What animal’s run do you like best?” Chris asks Zoboo. “The emu?”

“The cheetah?” Martin asks. “The gecko?”

Zoboomafoo thinks a moment then he has an answer. “None. I like mine!”

And then Zoboo runs off, leaving the brothers to run after him.


End file.
